Average Lunch Day
by VoiceoftheWolf135
Summary: Ever wonder what Tsuna deals with during an average day at school? well so do the students in Tsuna's class.


**A.N. hey this is a side story to my story, Dating Problems. I wrote this after writing one of the chapters but it's not tied to the main plot of D.P. so no real 1827 scenes here sorry maybe the next oneshot.**

**Average Lunch Day**

Lunch always was interesting for Tsunayoshi nowadays. Before Reborn came into his life he would walk up the steps to the roof and eat his homemade bento alone. Don't get his wrong, he was perfectly fine with that. But after Reborn's intrusion in his life, he gained friends (and many injuries) who would always hang out with him.

At first it was Gokudera that joined him for lunch, saying it was his job as right hand man to stay with him at all times. Then came Yamamoto, followed by Ryohei and it stayed like that for awhile. After the Shimon family transferred and the whole Daemon Spade incident was settled, well Tsuna not only had his guardians eating with him but all of the Shimon family as well.

Not that he minded this of course; Tsuna cherished his friendship with all of his friends and loves to spend time with them as much as possible. Even if lunch turns into a food fight, shouting match, or just a plain old fight until Hibari would quickly appear and 'bite them all to death to keep the peace' (as well as steal some of Tsuna's lunch if he felt like it) and Tsuna would quickly have to stop all arguments and fights before they blew up the roof or the entire school.

It was safe to say that the rather large group were the only ones on the roof during lunch as everyone else who used to eat up there quickly realized that there would never be peace so long as "Dame-Tsuna's group" as it was now called was up there. Chrome was the latest addition to the lunch group since she was the last to transfer into the school. When Tsuna realized that she rarely brought a lunch, he asked his mother to make her one every day and being the person Nana was, she happily agreed, so everyday Tsuna would hand Chrome her lunch and would invite her to eat with him and everyone else.

To handle this many people going to the same spot, everyone decided that when lunch break started, everyone would meet in front of Tsuna's, Gokudera's, Yamamoto's, Enma's, and Chrome's classroom since it was closest to the roof door then make their way up to the roof to eat.

One day, right as the bell rang signaling for lunch; Chrome was just about to make her way over to her boss when a couple of girls that she was usually partnered with for group projects came over to her. If Chrome remembered right, the girl in front was Akia.

"Hey, Chrome-chan we were wondering if you would like to eat lunch with us today." Akia asked motioning to a group of four to five girls who were smiling at Chrome. Chrome looked worriedly over to her boss before looking back at the girl "I usually eat lunch with boss so I'll have to ask him." she responded quietly. Akia confused at her before she asked "Boss? Who's Boss?" Chrome pointed over to Tsuna who was, at the moment trying to stop Gokudera and Yamamoto from arguing.

"Dame-Tsuna? Why do you need permission from him and why do you call him boss?" Akia asked genuinely confused as to why would Chrome call a pathetic loser boss in the first place as well as to why would she need his permission to eat with someone else. Chrome just looked down, blushing before saying "Boss is boss" before looking over at Tsuna who had turned his attention from his two arguing Guardians over to her. Seeing the girl that was talking to Chrome holding a bento and Chrome looking at him, he pulled out the bento his mother made for Chrome before walking over to Chrome and the group of girls.

When he was in front of Chrome, he smiled before holding the bento out for her to take "Here is your lunch Chrome. Is everything okay?" he asked looking back and forth between his mist guardian and the group of girls. "She was asking if I would eat lunch with her. But I eat it with you and everyone else. It would be rude not to after making me a lunch." Chrome quietly said, looking to the ground. Tsuna's eyes widened for a moment before responding "Y-you don't have to eat with us just because I gave you a bento, you can eat with whoever you want." He tried to explain to his timid mist Guardian. Chrome frowned a bit "B-but" she started before Akia intervened

"How about you eat with us Da- I mean Tsuna?" she said smiling at Chrome. This time Tsuna's eyes widened quite a bit when he thought about just _how many_ of his lunch group consists of and the fact that most of them would follow him for lunch no matter _what_ he said to them. "U-um I don't really mind but there might be a problem with that." Tsuna said while scratching the back of his head and looking away from Akia. She narrowed her eyes at him "What's the problem?" she asked. "W-well I usually eat with some other people." He replied "Well, tell them you want to eat with someone else today" Akia said looking a bit annoyed "_The problem is they won't listen."_ Tsuna immediately thought. He started to blush "Well usually wherever I go the-"Tsuna was cut off by a large bang followed by a loud, familiar voice.

"SAWADA! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?! LET'S EXTREMELY HEAD UP TO EAT LUNCH TOGETHER!" Ryohei yelled as he entered the classroom "KEEP IT DOWN IDIOT!" Koyo Aoba yelled at Ryohei as he followed him inside, behind the two boxers stood the rest of the Shimon Guardians who were thankfully waiting for them to come outside instead of all coming inside the classroom.

Ryohei walked up to Tsuna and put a hand on his shoulder "Sawada what's holding you up? We are extremely waiting for you. Ah who's that?" he pointed to Akia standing next to Chrome with his free hand still holding Tsuna in place.

"These girls want Chrome to eat lunch with them." Tsuna explained as he tried to hide his embarrassment from everyone since Ryohei's entrance caught everyone in the room's attention. "Ah! You all will be extremely joining us for lunch then?" Ryohei smiled at the girls as Yamamoto and Gokudera walked up next to Tsuna who tried to explain "No she's asking Chrome to-" but Yamamoto cut him off "Oh? You guys are joining us as well? Man our group is getting big eh Tsuna?" he said laughing.

As Tsuna kept trying to explain what Akia really was asking, Akia looked over to Chrome and said "You mean, you eat with all of these people for lunch?" she looked from the four in front of her and then to the five in the door who she guessed ate lunch with them because they all appeared when Ryohei did and are _obviously_ waiting for Ryohei as well as Tsuna and the others, a bit impatiently from their expressions.

Chrome blushed and nodded confirming her question. Tsuna sighed, catching the attention of the girls "maybe it would be better if you guys came up to the roof with us instead of trying to fit all these people in this room." he smiled a bit tiredly before motioning for the guys to follow him to the door.

With that said the group of girls followed Tsuna's rather large group up to the roof and sat a bit away from them with Chrome. Akia looked over at the other group, watching as Gokudera and Ryohei started to fight with Koyo joining in on the argument before she saw Tsuna say something to the three of them which she guessed was something to stop the argument.

"_Like anything Dame-Tsuna says will actually do anything"_ she thought before realizing that the argument indeed stopped as the three who were just about ready to attack each other were now talking with others in the group. Gokudera enthusiasticly starting a conversation with Tsuna while Ryohei talking to Koyo about boxing.

She looked to the left of Tsuna and saw another argument starting between two of the transfer students, if she remembered correctly, it was Adelheid Suzuki and Julie Katou. Even though Adelheid was blushing, she still whipped out two fans and smacked Julie with them but Julie dodged by jumping away. Adelheid, not liking the fact she missed started chasing after him around the rooftop.

"_How many fights happen at lunch daily with this insane group?"_Akia thought as she watched Tsuna turn his attention away from Gokudera and Yamamoto, to the 5th? 6th? argument of the hour? She lost count of the arguments. She watched as Tsuna stood up and rushed after Adelheid yelling something she couldn't hear over everyone else.

When Tsuna got into the middle of the 2, or more like in front of Julie to defend him, Adelheid smacked Tsuna with her fans sending him flying into the fence. Now **THAT**got everyone to shut up and look over as Tsuna crashed into the fence, leaving a large dent where he landed.

Gokudera was the first to react, rushing over to Tsuna yelling "JYUUDIME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" quickly followed by Yamamoto, Ryohei, Enma, and Kaoru who all ran over to their fallen friend. It seemed like Tsuna was in a shock or just out cold because he didn't respond. Gokudera turned and pulled out what looked like DYNAMITES?! "Are those Dynamites?!" Akia screamed in alarm to no one in particular not like anyone was paying attention. They were either watching Gokudera or looking at Tsuna.

Gokudera was glaring at Adelheid and was about to start probably a very destructive fight until another voice stopped him before he began.

"Herbivores, what's going on here?" Everyone turned to look at Hibari who was standing on top of the fence across the roof, Tonfas gleaming menacingly in the sunlight and even from this distance, Akia could see that Hibari Kyoya was downright pissed. Why? She had no clue but he was and she wanted to run just at the sight but she was frozen in fear and excitement about what was going to happen next.

Everyone froze except for Tsuna who was still unresponsive, as Hibari scrutinized the situation before landing on Tsuna's form. Hibari then looked towards Julie and Adelheid with a fierce glare. "Disrupting the peace is against the rules. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said in a low, menacing voice that scared everyone on the roof even Adelheid herself.

Before anyone could react, Hibari raised his Tonfas and jumped toward Adelheid aiming an attack at her face with a direct hit and thus the newest fight began. Akia just stared as the two Committee heads started to fight and thought "_Is this a regular occurrence up here? Why is everyone fighting and why did Hibari-san suddenly show up?"_Akia looked to Chrome and voiced her questions. Chrome just looked at her before nodding "Though for Hibari to step in is rare." She said quietly "Usually boss ends the fights before Hibari has to." Akia nodded and looked over to where Tsuna was starting to sit up. She stared as he smiled at his friends though his eyes widened when he looked towards where Hibari and Adelheid were fighting.

Akia just stared as Tsuna ran towards the two scariest students in the school. She almost passed out in shock when Tsuna ran IN BETWEEN THEM! Tsuna ran between them right as they were about to clash weapons again and grabbed both a fan and a tonfa, stopping the two attacks. Akia couldn't hear what Tsuna was saying to the two people but whatever he said actually WORKED because they both put their weapons away and walked away from each other. Adelheid went back to her lunch and Hibari left the roof entirely. Akia looked back towards Tsuna as he sighed and dropped to his knees while gripping his chest over his heart. Gokudera and Yamamoto walked over to him and started chatting happily again.

Akia stared at Tsuna for awhile before turning back to her friends who had all started chatting happily again as well. Akia started to talk with her friends until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. And as she was leaving she looked back at the insane group of people that surround Tsuna and she couldn't help but feel some respect toward the boy she thought was worthless till just 20 minutes ago. she wasn't sure how he was able to stop those fights but one thing was for sure in her mind "_I'm never eating up here again. Too much drama."_

**A.N: So how was it? Rate and review this story if you would like and any constructive criticism is gladly welcomed.**


End file.
